Las cosas pasan así
by srta.escarcha chocolateada
Summary: Jack, tu, un beso, un dia, un error nefasto... Para las chicas que les encanta Jack Fost... El error se convierte en acierto...
1. El primer encuentro

**Para las chicas de las cuales estan enamoradas de este rebelde chico**

* * *

_-Tienes, que admitirlo, esas cosas son fantasías,_.Anda, adiós. Nos vemos el lunes.-Si, adiós. Te cerro la puerta, habías estado discutiendo sobre las fantasías como los espíritus de las estaciones y todo eso... _

_Llegaste, a tu casa, era de noche, cuando ibas caminando por el camino de piedras en tu jardín, te resbalas:- Ay, ¿pero que? Te habías resbalado con ¿escarcha?. Vale, era normal en invierno pero en un camino de piedras, no tenia sentido; a lo lejos escuchaste una carcajada, no le echaste cuenta y como pudiste saliste de aquel resbaladizo sitio._

_Al llegar al umbral de tu puerta, está esta congelada, no puedes abrir, así que llamas al timbre; oyes la voz dulce de tu madre:- Ya voy... Te abre la puerta y extrañada te pregunta:-¿_, que haces aquí?¿no tienes una llave?._

_Le miraste cara a cara y le contestaste:- mama, el pomo estaba congelado y la puerta estaba atascada. Tu madre te miro confusa:- Cariño, el pomo no esta congelado, mira._

_Miraste el pomo y te sorprendiste, no había nada congelado, volviste a mirar a tu madre y te dijo:- Anda, entra hace frió y tendrás hambre. _

_Llegaste al pasillo que conducía al interior, a tu derecha el salón, a tu izquierda el comedor y enfrente las escaleras que conducían a tu cuarto.. Ibas a cerrar la puerta, por el frió que empezaba a hacer, pero escuchaste la misma risa de antes... Te enfadaste quizás era todo tu imaginación..._

_Llegaste al comedor, olía todo delicioso, claro como tu madre era chef...Empezaste a comer, sin saber que unos ojos te vigilaban..._

_**1 hora después**_

_Estas en tu cuarto, es de noche, cuando de repente ves que la ventana esta congelada, te acercas temerosa de que no sea tu imaginación en una mala pasada._

_Esta atascada, no la puedes abrir, y miras el cristal y ves unos ojos azules como el hielo fijarse en ti..._

_-¡Ahhh!: gritaste y te caíste para atrás, llegas temblando hasta tu cama y la ventana se abre de golpe , te giras para mirar quien lo ha abierto y no ves a nadie, unos pasos se acercan a ti y susto..._

_Un chico de tez blanquecina, ojos como zafiros y para admitirlo una boca seductora, con esa gran sonrisa atractiva, dejando ver sus hermosos dientes blancos, su pelo era blanco como la nieve, su sudadera era azul como el mar y con copos de nieve pegados a esta, sus pantalones parecían antiguos, y sus pies descalzo, en conclusión: era super guapo._

_Se acerco mas a ti, tu susurraste:- Jack Frost. El sonrió y se alejo volando, grito: -Si,me ve, Yuju... Se acerco a ti, podías sentir su aliento gélido... Y de repente te beso, sus labios son gélidos y dulces, era un beso de calidez y amor, después de un minuto, os separáis, necesitáis aire._

_Le das un puñetazo en la cara y mientras llora dices:-¡¿ Como, se te a ocurrido besarme, troglodita?! Te miro con extrañeza y después te dijo, como un niño pequeño:- Lo siento,_ es que me gustas mucho, desde la primera vez que te vi y para que supieras que los espíritus existen, te hice esas pequeñas bromas, ademas me has correspondido el beso,¿no?..._

_Te estabas quedando helada. El estaba ahora totalmente azul, te miro con esos ojos que te derretían y dijo en un susurro:- Adiós, nos vemos mañana. Te volvió a dar un beso y se fue, tu sin embargo estabas allí en tu cama rígida por no saber lo que acababa de pasar, te habías enamorado de un espíritu que ni siquiera existe … Mejor lo pensaste y te fuiste a dormí solo fue una ilusión aunque tu no te lo quieras creer que fue de verdad._

**A los 3 meses siguientes**

_Te encontrabas en tu jardín regando las plantas, porque tu madre te lo ordeno... Cuando regabas el agua se te congelo y tu corazón empezó a latir mas fuerte... Te giraste y allí estaba con su bastón mágico, no había cambiado nada...Solo se te paso por la cabeza preguntarle:-¿ Aquel día como supiste mi nombre? Que absurdidad su cara era de enojo y a la vez de tristeza:- Eso, ya no importa, es que veras no creo que esto vaya a salir bien...-Espera, me besas , me dices que soy tu novia y me dejas?- si: fue solo un susurro pero se veía el dolor reflejado en su corazón. -adiós, para siempre_._

_Tu corriste detrás de el, no le ibas a perder no esta vez, gritabas su nombre mientras corrías por alcanzarle, sin saber que un camión, se acercaba hacia ti...Gritaste:-Jack_

_Lo ultimo que oíste fue la voz del chico:-¡_! Despues solo oscuridad..._

* * *

**El segundo capi para despues no falteis ...**


	2. Renacimiento

**Aqui traigo el segundo capi, chicas**

**Pov tu**

_Todo era oscuridad, no ves nada...¿Estas muerta?..._

_Cuidado, algo te eleva, sobrevuelas el aire, y abres tus ojos..._

_Algo te deja en el suelo, te levantas, lo ultimo que recuerdas es que Jack Frost rompió contigo y que mueres atropellada intentando arreglar las cosas..._

_Ves borroso, estas mareada, te tambaleas y caes a la orilla de un rió, tu reflejo es distinto, tu piel es rosa, tus ojos se volvieron verdes esmeraldas y tu pelo era verde y rosa con adornos de flores y hojas._

_Miras en el agua el reflejo de la Luna, miras para atrás y la ves... El viento te susurra lo que la Luna te quiere decir ``Lo único que debes saber es que ahora te llamas _Forest. Eres el espíritu de la Primavera y guardiana de la amistad...Ve con ellos... Est- están en el po- polo norte...´´_

_-Espera, Hombre de la Luna ¿porque soy ahora esto?.Corriste tras aquella voz, hasta el punto de caer por un acantilado, cuando creíste que todo estaba acabado, te ves volando, mal ,pero volando._

_Tras unas horas ya sabes volar, el amanecer aparece y decides ayudar a una familia de conejos perdidos olvidándote de lo que la Luna te dijo..._

**Pov Jack Frost**

_Estaba dolorido, la muerte de mi amada_, no quiero ni acordarme..._

_Todo fue mi culpa..._

_Flash Black_

_`` -¡ Jack! -Me gire para atrás y como en cámara lenta,_ es atropellada por un camión, mi voz fue arrancada de mi corazón- ¡_!-Allí, la vi muerta, un montón de gente se reunió a su alrededor, entre ellos sus padres, no podía verla... El día de su entierro, la vi mas bella que en vida, tan tranquila, hermosa, pero muerta...Desde aquel día soy como un alma en pena´´_

_También recuerdo porque la deje..._

_Flash Black_

_`` -Chico, tienes que olvidarla-Bunny me miro preocupado, Hada se había desmayado, pero se recupero pronto.-Sadman, Norte, Hada y Bunny yo la amo y no la dejare..._

_Me obligaron, llegue a su ciudad, ella estaba regando las plantas, con una camisa azul que le sentaba de muerte y unos pantalones azules también, me acerque el agua se congelo y ella se giro, me miro, con esos ojos irresistibles, necesitaba sentarme, me senté en una fuente de pájaros que se congelo al tocarlo..._

_La mire, ella estaba sonrojada y seguramente yo también, antes de poder decir nada ella me dijo-¿ Como supiste mi __nombre aquel día?-Eso me conmociono, pero no se lo iba a responder , estaba enfadado con los guardianes y triste por dejarla-____Eso, ya no importa, es que veras no creo que esto vaya a salir bien..._

___-Fue doloroso, ella parecía que iba a llorar-Espera, me besas , me dices que soy tu novia y ¿me dejas?-Lo de la novia no tenia sentido, quizás al besarla creyó que eramos novios, me gustaba la idea, pero no iba ha ser posible-_

___-Si- mi voz salio en un susurro- Adiós para siempre_._

___Me fui volando lo mas rápido posible y entonces oí al camión y a ella´´_

___Bunny me saco de mis pensamientos- Hey, Jacky¿ que te pasa?-En su voz sonaba la ironía de la preocupación, pero el siguió con su rollo- Jack, animate solo pasaron 2 días desde que ella, bueno murió...Ademas- me dio una palmada en la espalda- Va a ver un nuevo guardián._

___No tenia ganas pero haría un esfuerzo. Bunny y yo nos acercamos a la estatua ya hecha del nuevo guardián.-creo que te gustara mira.-, Bunny me sonrió;Ja a mi gustar de que me iba gustar..._

___Hice un esfuerzo y sorpresa... La imagen que allí se reflejaba, era mi_, solo que ahora llevaba alas y su pelo adornado con flores y hojas, le daban aun mas belleza..._

___Allí me quede como un pasmado por gran rato..._

_**Pov tu**_

___Recordaste lo que la Luna te dijo`` se encuentran el el polo Norte´´ eso resonaba en tu cabeza, dejaste a los ciervos comer su pasto y te fuiste volando veloz al polo norte..._

___Al llegar te abrieron la puerta, un duende, que te llevo hasta la gran sala con chimenea, todos me miraban sonrientes y fascinados, Hada una mitad colibri- humana me sonreia y preguntaba por mis dientes, un conejo, llamado Bunny; superalto, me sonreia y me daba la bienvenida, un señor regordete, bajito y de piel arenosa me saludo, era Sandy y Norte grande con tatuajes y mas amable me saludo con galletas a la que no me resisti a coger una de glas azul, el me sonrio y mientras comia dijo- Esta hecha por Jack Frost- casi me atraganto, mire a la izquierda de Bunny, Jack se encontraba alli, se acerco a mi y me dio un beso calido, le aparte rapido- ¡ pero a ti que te ocurre!-Pues, pues..._

* * *

El tercero mañana ^-^


End file.
